KuroHana: The Story Of The Swindled Heart
by Keoi
Summary: Japanese Hana Kimi/Kurosagi Xover. Mainly Kurosagi storyline. Tsurara decides to follow Kurosaki on one of his swindling jobs, but how far will she go to understand him? But what's this? Could her heart be swindle away from Kurosaki! KuroxTsu SanoxTsu
1. Chapter 1

**The story is in commemoration of the first Kurosagi Movie coming out on March 8th, 2008, the trailer of which I just saw yesterday night. The plot bunny came to me when I was chatting with my fellow YamaP/Kurosagi fan, and she mentioned how all the movie needed was Sano from Hana Kimi (Japanese version) to make it complete. For all those who aren't aware, the actress who plays Yoshikawa Tsurara is Horikita Maki, who also happens to be the lead actress in Hana Kimi, along side Oguri Shun, who plays Sano Izumi. Anyways, that got me thinking on how both of her lead interests could possibly star in the same storyline, and so now here we have my fanfiction! Hope you enjoy it!**

**This fanfiction is dedicated to Michelle Vu, who gave me the idea for the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kurosagi, Hanazakari no Kimitachi e nor these characters. The ones who are responsible for these lovely creations would be Natsuhara Takeshi and Nakajo Hisaya, respectively.**

* * *

Chapter 1: 

It had started out like any other ordinary day; Tsurara was awaken by the sound of scratching at her door. To some this may have seemed odd, but not to her, not when her neighbor owned a cat.

She thought of her neighbor as she hopped out of bed, grabbed a bowl and a can of cat food. He was a bit of an odd one himself. Very secretive, but she supposed it made sense seeing as he went around stealing from people. Not that he was a criminal per se, if anything he was a good criminal, in all meanings of the word.

She smiled to herself as she recalled all the times she had caught him in one disguise or another. Yes, no one would doubt he wasn't both extremely adequate at his job, and extremely good-looking.

As she finished opening the canned food and emptying it into the bowl, she set it down on the table, and slowly opened to door to see his cute little kitty meowing and pawing at her door. With trepidation she slowly looked to her left, and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw _his_ door was still closed. Perhaps he was already gone on another assignment?

Quickly, before he appeared and stopped her, she turned around, grabbed the bowl of food and placed it on the ground in front of the cat. It couldn't have taken more than a second or two to do all that, yet as she straightened up she saw him. Mister Sourpuss-don't-feed-my-cat himself.

Her eyes widened at the sight of him, and she quickly flinched shutting her eyes tightly as she awaited his many lectures on the unnecessary feedings of his little cat. After a second or two of silence she slowly peeked open one eye, hoping against hope that he had for once granted mercy and had left without scolding her. No such luck, he was still there.

Sighing in defeat she straightened her back and looked him in the face, only to have her eyes widen in surprise again. Oh…my…gosh! Was his lip twitching?! Yes! He…he was smiling; at_ her._ To most it wouldn't have been much, if they had been able to see it at all, but she had lived here for several years now and had memorized every action he made. She could tell when he was annoyed from the slight wrinkling of his forehead or how when his eyes crinkled slightly and a small indent appeared on his cheek his laughter was real. This she learned from personal experience, usually at her expense.

This time though, she had not done anything that would warrant a smile from him, granted it wasn't really a smile, but more than his usual stoic face usually held. Her face wrinkled in concentration as she tried to recall anything in the last 5 minutes that could have made him happy enough to set his mouth a twitching. Perhaps it had nothing to do with her? Maybe he had a good assignment coming up?

Or what if it was her? What if her hair was standing on end or she had drool on her face?! She smoothed her hair down, looked over her clothes and smoothed those down as well, wiped her face. Nothing. Nada. Everything seemed to be in order.

During this frantic moment of collecting herself, she has totally forgotten about him standing there watching her. And watched her he did. She blushed red when she finally was in her right mind again and slowly looked at him. Gone was the twitch, perhaps he realized his mask was slipping? Although she knew he was laughing at her; she could see the shine in his eyes that usually meant she had done something to amuse him. She huffed and went to close the door when he spoke. "Yoshida." She corrected him once again "It's Yoshikawa."

He gave her a look and continued "You're rent is late," and started to walk away. As he neared the stairs he stopped. "Oh and Yoshida, stop feeding my cat."

As he left her there standing alone in her doorway she couldn't help smiling and shaking her head gently before going back inside and shutting the door.

* * *

Maidoari.

**A/N: Hope you liked my first attempt at fanfiction. I tried my best to keep them in character, but I don't know… I will try my best to make this a good one, since we are in great need of Kurosagi fanfictions. Definitely more Yamaki is needed, not to say that they will end up together muahaha.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ahh Sorry, sorry. Gomen, gomen. I know you've all been waiting for so very long. There's been so much going on with the holidays and work :\ Not to mention this story is out of control. The plot seems to multiply like bunnies; it's practically spewing out my ears. I have the most difficult time deciding on how I want this story to go lol I may have to write multiple versions of it.**

**As a consolation prize for the long wait I have a bit of news. There will be a surprise appearance in future chapters by another one of Yamashita's former roles. The hint is that Maki-chan also costarred in the j-drama. The first person to comment, and guess the name of this surprise person correctly will win a prize. Runner-ups will also win prizes. (Note: All prizes are in fact fictional, and are for your online entertainment only. I am not liable for any injuries occurring due to use of aforementioned fictional prizes. :P)**

**In this fanfic I like to use the traditional way of writing Japanese names, with the last name first and first name last.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Kurosagi**, **Hanazakari no Kimitachi e**** nor these characters. The ones who are responsible for these lovely creations would be Natsuhara Takeshi and Nakajo Hisaya, respectively.**

**Now that that is out of the way…on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 2: 

She knew he was up to something, something big, when she caught a glimpse of him paying for stuff at Bonabos Anon, the swanky new clothing store.

He just had that look on his face; the killer…something.

It was a look you just knew by instinct, he was going in for the kill.

She liked to call it his "shining look", because it always made the recipient feel like he was a white and shining knight here to save them from whatever befell them, like he was making a huge exception just for them.

She's seen many a people fall to that particular look. I mean, he looked so innocent and free from any ulterior motive.

She'd once read this manga called _Skip Beat,_ whose main character Ren also had a look so similar it was creepy, although his was way more dangerous; not to say Kurosaki's was not as effective.

It was no wonder he was able to swindle so many shirosagi and akasagi. Who would doubt a face like that?

She silently berated herself for getting on that particular thought; thinking about his face would not be productive at all.

Shaking her head, she looked up to check his progress at the checkout counter.

Oh snaps! He was heading right towards her!

Adjusting her hat a bit lower to cover her face more, she watched him walk by her and out the door with her head lowered.

She'd have to admit, his intense scowling face wasn't half bad either, which was good since he scowled more than anyone she knew.

Part of her frowned internally as she wondered, not for the first time, how it was he had not caught her yet.

How had he escape capture for so long, when he couldn't even see through her crappy disguise??

She questioned Officer Kashima's adequacy at apprehending Kurosaki, if he was so oblivious to being tailed by his own tenant, who lived next door for crying out loud.

At the same time she was relieved he hadn't caught on yet. She didn't really want to know what he would do or how he would respond.

At least she wasn't a bad guy out to get him, which was quite likely to happen often seeing as he kept adding new enemies to his list with every swindling job he did.

No, she wasn't a bad guy, but she was following him nonetheless, and that was dangerous. She made a promise to herself and to him though, and she planned to keep to it.

She, Yoshikawa Tsurara, would catch him one day.

She wondered briefly if he remembered that promise.

Now that he was gone she was safe to daydream all she wanted, so…she did.

She recalled that day four years ago. The day he was caught, arrested, and released.

The day he appeared on the hill, and called out to her.

How he lazed stretched out on the grass. For once he was so relaxed, and almost…approachable?

She had used his signature move "Bang!", and he had looked so surprised she almost laughed, but then he smiled and she was sure she was the one who looked more surprised and shocked.

She laughed silently to herself; those were the days.

He had not ridiculed her for her outburst, for her claim to being the one to finally bring him down. He had not said anything, but his departing catchphrase "Maidoari," and walked off without looking back.

It was because of that that she was here now.

She had been following him for a year now. Exactly one year since she made junior partner at Noble and Noble, the semi-big paralegal firm.

She _would_ be the one to catch him, no one else. Not even that officer, who had the creepy laugh and, in her opinion, a rather unhealthy obsession with Kurosaki.

She would stop him from swindling, and then she would defend him in court. She would help him bring closure to that time in his life. She would help him make it end, because he was not alone; never again would he be alone.

That was another promise she made to him that she planned to keep.

At first he would resent her interference. She knew she promised to leave him alone, but she couldn't fulfill her other promises if she kept this one though. Plus, they were way more important to him, and to her, than to let him be selfish and in pain.

After that, he would hate her for forcing him to stop, for sticking him in a legal system he had no faith in, but she would prove him wrong. _She_ would prove that the system worked, at least her version of it. She smiled secretively to herself.

Yes, first he would resent and hate her. She needed to steel herself against the sudden pain that that thought cause her heart. Then, after she convinced him he could trust her and the law, he would allow her to love him like she wanted to.

No, she wasn't so full of herself that she thought he would be so grateful to her or realize he was in love with her too. "_Nothing that cheesy ever really happens in life,"_ she thought sighing to herself. No, just him _letting_ _**her**_ love _**him**_ would be enough.

With that thought she made her way back to the office.

* * *

Maidoari. 

**A/N: White swindlers (shirosagi) are those that cheat people to take their money, red swindlers (akasagi) are those that swindle the opposite sex, and black swindlers (kurosagi) are those that cheat the white and red swindlers.**

**Hope you enjoyed the second installment of KuroHana (Black Flower)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I can't help it. This story kinda writes itself; it ends where it wants to end. I don't really have any set plans for this story, I mean I have ideas. Too many, in fact, many of which contradict each other, but the story is forever changing. Don't expect a regular release of chapters, since I normally only write a chapter at a time. I myself don't know what is going to happen next! So I guess we're all in for some surprises ahaha.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Kurosagi**, **Hanazakari no Kimitachi e**** nor these characters. The ones who are responsible for these lovely creations would be Natsuhara Takeshi and Nakajo Hisaya, respectively**.

* * *

Chapter 3: 

She was following him again. He knew it of course. Had known since the first day she attempted to follow him when he was on his way to buy information from Katsuragi.

How she thought she could blend in with the crowded streets was ridiculous, seeing as she was wearing red, of all colors. Really, you would think living with him for so long she would have picked up some sense of secrecy. He shook his head and chuckled silently to himself as he recalled that memory.

He let her though. It was rather entertaining to see what kinds of roles and disguises she could come up with. He wasn't sure how she thought she could outsmart him. Him being Kurosagi, the Black Swindler, who swindled the best of them.

Well, usually he was able to swindle most of them successfully. There was only _him_, who was able to elude his justice.

Thinking of Mikimoto made his stomach churn and burn with anger, and his face to fall into a severe frown. He quickly shook his head to get rid of the thought. He had better things to do than to reminisce about past mistakes. Next time, he would definitely catch him. For now he would concentrate on his latest job.

If all turned out well, this case would bring him one step closer to bringing down Mikimoto; one step closer to avenging his family. For that he would do next to anything, even work with Katsuragi, the man behind every plot.

He would let him live…for now; he still needed his help to reach Mikimoto. But after that, who knew, anything was up for grabs.

Kurosaki still remembered who it was who let Mikimoto go last time. Yes, he hadn't forgotten or forgiven Katsuragi for his betrayal, but that was how the guy was, and seeing as that what made him valuable to Kurosaki, he would just have to deal with it. But, where was he again. He couldn't believe he got sidetracked so often these days.

Work had been down this past year. There wasn't anything worth doing. The cases were easy, the targets easily persuaded. This new case though, this new case should be the turning point. At least he hoped so.

At least he still had Yoshikawa to entertain him for a while. He was glad she stayed, not that he would ever admit that out loud, especially to her. She'd be hell to live with. The girl knew how to pull your very heartstrings; if he wasn't careful she could become a liability. For now though, it was okay to let her stay.

I mean who else would put up with him; he knew he was a grouch to be around, plus he needed someone who would not interfere with his many job assignments. She was definitely the lesser of two evils.

He shuddered to imagine what life would have been like if it was that annoying friend of hers, who moved into his apartment complex. Gads, he would get nothing done. She would have screwed up every assignment he got. She'd be tailing him, and trying to put herself in his pants, literally. He was getting a headache just thinking about it.

Yes, he was glad Yoshikawa stayed. Kitty-san was happy too, he got to eat twice as much and twice as often.

* * *

Maidoari. 

**A/N: For those who haven't watched ****Kurosagi****(which you should all go do now!) I apologize. Please hang in there, Sano **_**will**_** be in this story. I don't know when or how he will appear, but he will definitely be in here. Otherwise, this story makes no sense lol.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: In celebration of the newest Kurosagi movie trailer I just watched last night, and having no work today due to snow, I give you Chapter 4! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Kurosagi**, **Hanazakari no Kimitachi e**** nor these characters. The ones who are responsible for these lovely creations would be Natsuhara Takeshi and Nakajo Hisaya, respectively.**

* * *

Chapter 4: 

Tsurara woke up feeling rather odd. Something was going on right now, somewhere; she could feel it in the air. It was quiet, too quiet.

It was one of those eerily silent stillnesses that occurred when Kurosagi went out on a big assignment. Living near him for so long, she seemed to sense his "aura" when he was excited about his work. It happened less and less the last couple months, but ever since she followed him to Bonabos Anon a week ago it was like something was building. Some sort of tension was there that she hadn't realized until now.

She wondered if he was alright, but then rebuked herself. Of course he was; he was Kurosagi. This just meant something was occurring that she needed to be let in on if she planned to keep her promise.

She quickly got dressed in some dressy casual charcoal slacks and cream colored blouse. As she headed out the door she heard a small mew at her feet. Ah, Kitty was back. "Gomen Kitty. I'm in a rush today. Gotta find that grumpy owner of yours."

As she tried to leave Kitty rubbed itself against her leg and walked to Kurosaki's door. Pawing at something on the floor it looked back at her and mewed again. Hmm whatever could that be? Knowing her curiosity was peaked, and she would be distracted until she saw for herself what it was, she quickly looked around to see if anyone was watching, which of course they weren't.

Kurosaki only allowed tenants, who mind their own business, to live in his complex, being the paranoid he was. Seeing no one around she walked over to it and crouched down.

Hnn it was a piece of paper. Perhaps he had dropped it? Picking it up she quickly discerned it to be a To Do list.

Who would have thought, even the great Kurosagi needed reminders. It was understandable seeing as he seemed to be doing a bagillion things at once all the time.

Skimming it quickly she made note that he was suppose to be meeting with Katsuragi soon. If paper was correct he should still be there when she caught up with him.

Turning to Kitty she said, "Thank you Kitty. I see you have already located your master. I'll be sure to bring you back some maguro tonight." Kitty just looked at her for a second, as if to say "Of course you will." And strolled off to do who knows what.

Checking her watch she quickly made her way down the steps and headed towards the shop, where hopefully he was still.

Halfway to the shop it occurred to her that perhaps the paper was a setup. Perhaps he had finally caught on, and was having a bit of fun with her; making her chase him around the city, while he went on his business far from her as possible.

She shook her head at the thought. It sounded like something he would do, the bastard, only one way to find out though. She picked up her pace and focused on getting to the shop.

She'd decide what to do when she got there if he wasn't there also.

When she arrived she quickly crept to the backroom door.

She sighed a sigh of relief on hearing his voice. He _was_ here after all, but it seemed she was too late. All she caught was the name Osaka Gakuen.

Hearing shuffling of paper and footsteps she quickly retreated behind a potted plant, and watched him leave the backroom and exit the shop. She would have to research this Osaka Gakuen. But first, she had to go to work.

* * *

Maidoari. 

**A/N: YaY, finally something related to Hana Kimi!**

**Gomen means Sorry **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Gomen! Sorry Sorry!! I was planning on uploading this earlier this week, but I had a bad week... I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out. Whenever I get inspiration to write I guess hehe**** Fortunately, this story is starting to go somewhere haha although I'm not really satisfied on how the characters are portrayed. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Kurosagi**, **Hanazakari no Kimitachi e**** nor these characters. The ones who are responsible for these lovely creations would be Natsuhara Takeshi and Nakajo Hisaya, respectively.**

* * *

Chapter 5:

All throughout the day the name whirled around in her head. It felt familiar like she had heard it some where before. But from where, or when, she wasn't sure.

It was highly unsettling, not to mention frustrating. Luckily, there wasn't any high profile cases she was working on currently, otherwise she would likely be getting one big lecture on her lack of work being accomplished.

Looking at the clock, she was relieved to find she only had half an hour more before she could clock out for the day. She mentally made a list of possible sources to use, but couldn't quite think up a plausible reason as to why she was so interested in the school if asked.

She wasn't even sure it was relevant to his current job. For all she knew he could have been chatting it up with Katsuragi about his high school days. That wasn't very likely, but what did she know of what went on between the two during their meetings. They had to have talked in all the years they'd been working together. It couldn't just be all trade info and leave, could it?

So deep in thought was she that when her secretary, Sakura, tapped her on her shoulder she squeaked and jumped in her seat.

"Gomen, Yoshikawa-san. I just wanted to remind you I won't be in tomorrow, because of my doctors appointment…I called you through the intercom, but you didn't respond," she added as an afterthought, like she was afraid her boss would freak on her again.

Tsurara smiled and shook her head. "No no, I should be the one apologizing. I was just thinking of something, that's all. Thank you for reminding me about tomorrow. Hope everything turns out okay." Sakura thanked her and left for home. Looking at the clock, she decided she might as well head out herself.

Arriving at home she noticed his apartment was still dark. Guess he was still out. Shrugging she went into her place and, dumping everything on the floor by the door, collapsed onto her bed. She flipped over onto her stomach and turned on the TV. Might as well relax a bit before making dinner for one.

Channel flipping she froze and gaped at the TV when the video clip played. Omgosh, how long had it been since she saw his perfect form.

Her heartbeat increased ten times its normal rate, as she stared at the TV screen. High jumping had never looked so beautiful as when Sano Izumi was performing.

For the duration of the sports clip all thoughts of Kurosaki, murders, law, justice, swindling, right and wrong were wiped from her mind. All she saw and thought was of _him_, her beautiful high jumping idol.

Although she had not followed him as religiously as she did in her teens, a glimpse of him had shown that he had grown even more gorgeous in the passing years. No one could compare to him, when it came to high jumping.

The last she heard of him, he was training for the Olympics, while studying to go to some all-boys school. For the life of her she couldn't place the name of the school, but she remembered thinking that the other students would pale in comparison to his loveliness. She could recall that the school was suppose to have a large population of beautiful boys, but she couldn't remember the name. How very weird of her.

She thought idly to herself if Kurosaki could pass as a "pretty boy". The thought caused her to laugh out loud in her empty apartment. The thought of him brought her mind back in gear though.

Her mind began to race as several thoughts finally gathered and solidified into a single thought, Osaka Gakuen.

Sano Izumi went to an all-pretty-boy high school called Osaka Gakuen.

She had found a lead, a way into Kurosaki's life, and she was going to follow it like a little puppy.

The fact that her long-time hero was going to be there too hardly crossed her mind, of course.

* * *

Maidoari. 


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: ****This chapter is again dedicated especially to Michelle, who inspires and encourages me to continue writing this. I hope this cheers you up a bit.**** Yes, I am aware that I _just_ uploaded this chapter, but Michelle was quick to point out I left out a really important part, so here's the updated version! **

**Thank you everyone who participated in my little trivia a couple chapters back. As some of you know, the character I was talking about was Kusano Akira, played by Yamashita Tomohisa in ****Nobuta wo Produce**

_Italics_**: thoughts**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Kurosagi**, **Hanazakari no Kimitachi e**, **Nobuta wo Produce**, **Hana Yori Dango**** nor these characters. The ones who are responsible for these lovely creations would be Natsuhara Takeshi, Nakajo Hisaya, Shiraiwa Gen, and Yoko Kamio respectively.**

* * *

Chapter 6: 

Tsurara was gently wiping the sweat off Sano's forehead with a small towel, when he suddenly grabbed her wrist and stopped her mid-wipe. She looked up to him startled at his abruptness, only to realize he wasn't Sano at all.

It was Kurosaki, and he had blood all over his face! She backed up and stared at him when she realized he was covered with blood.

She looked down with horror at her hands holding the towel, only she wasn't holding a towel, she was holding a gun.

_Why was she holding a gun?! Why was he bleeding?! Had she shot him??! _

She didn't understand. All of a sudden, he started shrieking at an absurdly high pitch.

_Why? Why??_

Tsurara woke up to an extremely loud shrieking noise. _What the heck is that?! _she thought to herself. Drowsily she stuck her head out from under her blanket. The light shined brightly into her dilated eyes.

Ahh, it was the alarm clock. She stuck a hand out, and turned off the incessant noise. Glancing at the time, her forehead wrinkled in confusion. Why had she set her alarm again, wasn't she on vacation? Thinking she must have forgotten to turn off the alarm the night before she flopped back in bed and tried to figure out her latest dream.

Kurosaki was in it, but that was a given. The guy had given her enough material to keep her nightmares going for years. The surprising thing was that Sano was in it…Sano was in it…Sano!

Bolting upright she finally recalled what day it was. It was her first day at Osaka Gakuen.

She was late!

-------------------------------------

Kurosaki was sitting in class, when the door to the classroom burst open, and a very pretty girl stumbled in.

A very pretty girl dressed in the school's uniform; the uniform made specifically for the all-boys school of Osaka Gakuen.

A very pretty girl with a shocking amount of her hair missing by the name of Yoshikawa Tsurara.

To cover up his obvious shock of recognition he loudly said, "Whooaaa. Akira Shock!" while speaking through his speaking cone. The teacher half glared, half rolled his eyes at him. "Yes, Kusano-kun, we are all 'shocked' as you so eloquently put it. There's no need to state the obvious."

Kurosaki, aka Kusano Akira, mildly smirked to himself. This was his favorite disguise to date, who knew being an obnoxious idiot was so much fun. "Hai sensei," he said through his cone rather loudly.

Inside he was laughing his head off, this guy was such an old prune, he needed to get shaken up a bit. The teacher looked torn between glaring at him or not, but then decided to not bother with the effort. Instead, he turned to the door, towards the thing that started this entire headache.

There standing in the doorway half bent over and panting was a very pretty little boy. The school was known for its extremely good-looking students, but he was so pretty he could rival their school's pride and joy, Senri Nakao. Self-proclaimed pretty boy, Senri Nakao, could be seen glaring and sizing up his new rival from the corner of the teacher's eye.

Clearing his throat, the teacher tried to get the new boy's attention, and hopefully stop a fight from occurring during his class. Let them figure it out once they were out of his class, that way he wouldn't have to be responsible.

Tsurara looked up and blushed a pretty pink when she realized the classroom was dead silent and everyone's eyes were on her, including the teacher's.

Coughing into her hand she tried to make herself sound more manly "Ahem…I'm Ashiya Mizuki, a transfer student. My flight was late…" she trailed off when she saw everyone was now focusing on something behind her.

She was about to turn around when her schoolbag fell on the ground in front of her feet._ Ehhh! Where did that come from?_

She watched with shock when none other than Sano Izumi walked quickly past not even looking at her. She quickly recalled what had just transpired not too long ago in the hallway.

She had been late this morning, and had run into someone in her hurry to class. Apparently that someone was a _someone_, a very important someone by the name of Sano Izumi.

_Omgosh! She had physically harmed _Sano Izumi_! She had to apologize!_ _Yosh!_

She straightened her spine, made herself taller (not), fisted her hands and strode purposely over to his desk.

The rest of the class watched with interest as she planted her hands on top of his desk and said "Sano-kun! I'm sorry about earlier. I like you! Please, let's be friends!"

In the background an "Akira Shock!" could be faintly heard, then dead silence as everyone watched the drama unfold. This was way better than watching the never ending tensions between Rui, Tsukasa, and Tsukushi in Hana Yori Dango; part one _and_ two.

The tension grew as everyone waited for Sano's reaction. Poor kid was going to get his head bitten off.

He looked over to her, looked her up and down and said in a clear voice, "Sorry, but I'm not into those kinds of things."

She blushed red when she realized he must have mistaken what she said as a come on. She spluttered and stuttered as she tried to explain, waving her hands frantically. "Ano, that's not what I meant."

Sano simply turned his face to face the front and said "Whatever you say" before completely ignoring her.

She turned to leave only to see that the rest of the class was looking at her funny. She must have been talking louder than she had thought, how embarrassing.

The shocked teacher quickly recovered, and after coughing into his hands a couple of times said, "Uhhh, if you are finished now Ashiya-kun please sit down over there next to Nakatsu. Nakatsu please raise your hand." She quickly made her way over to the empty seat, and sat down without looking at anyone for the rest of class.

* * *

Maidoari. 

**A/N: If there is anything specific you would like to have included in my story feel free to leave suggestions, comments, flames, whatever. I can't promise I will put them in, but I will take them into consideration. Thanks again for reading!**

** Ano means "Umm..."  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Yes, another one. This one maybe short, I don't know lol. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Kurosagi**, **Hanazakari no Kimitachi e**, **Nobuta wo Produce** **nor these characters. The ones who are responsible for these lovely creations would be Natsuhara Takeshi, Nakajo Hisaya, and Shiraiwa Gen respectively.**

* * *

Chapter 7:

Kurosagi sat in his seat slightly shaking with inner rage. _What was she doing falling all over that guy?! _

At first it had been funny seeing her at the school too. It was obvious she was following him again, but then that whole thing with that one Sano dude.

What was that about?? She had looked so surprised and starry eyed at him.

What was he to her? And what she said to him, _What the heck?!_

What was she trying to do? How did she know?

Was that it? Had she found out his next target and decided to befriend him in some skewed way of trying to help him with his current job? It didn't make much sense to him. Sometimes he just didn't understand her. She was an odd one.

He had been so shocked by what she said to Sano. Didn't she know guys don't talk to each other like that?

He had nearly had a heart attack, and could only manage an "Akira Shock" in a rather strained voice, just to stay in character.

He hoped she hadn't been serious, despite how sincere she sounded when she said it. That could cause a problem in his plan if she for who knows what reason fell for the guy.

She was supposed to be his anyways. What happened to "I like you!" and "You're not alone"? Not that he wanted her to like him, and he definitely didn't need anyone.

It was just…it was kind of nice knowing no matter where he was she was out there thinking of him. It was nice to think that maybe after all this was over, maybe he could have something else; that maybe there was an after "life" for lack of a better word. That maybe his life would still have some sort of meaning after he finally got his revenge; that it wouldn't just end when Mikimoto was finally dealt with.

He didn't know when it had happen, but somehow she had put ideas in his head. He had started to think and look forward to the _after_, after Mikimoto, after swindling, just after.

He had started to think that maybe one day his story would end, and that maybe there would be a sequel.

-------------------------------------

Sano was very confused, if not a little surprised.

He had known he was considered rather good-looking, but never had he been approached by another male before. He was not sure why he felt weird about it, not in a bad way, just weird.

He had always been too preoccupied by trainings and practice to worry about such things, such as girls and dating, and had never given much thought to the like, but never had a girl or even a women ever affect him so much.

It was rather unsettling.

He was not adverse to the feeling; rather he was curious as to why he felt what he did.

The shorty was not all that bad looking really, he was kind of pretty, okay make that really pretty. Of course Sano was aware that pretty boys were not of any shortage here at Osaka, but this new kid was borderline too pretty.

Perhaps his male hormones were finally kicking in, and attracted by such a pretty face.

It would not hurt to branch out a bit; he had been rather distant these past few months.

He contemplated all this while he waited for his cousin's friend's cousin to arrive.

It had surprised him to learn someone was willing to come all the way here to see him, a female no less.

He had promised Ayaka he would watch out for her while she was here. Hopefully she would see that he wasn't anything special and leave soon. He didn't want anything to distract him from getting to know Mizuki, perhaps then he would understand why he cared that he said he liked him.

Maybe then he could explain why his heart panged when he heard "Let's be friends."

It made no sense, there was no reason for him to be so offended by the thought of another guy wanting to be his friend. He was a nice guy, or so he hoped, of course his classmates would want to be friends with him. It just made no sense.

He was shaken out of his thoughts when none other than the subject of his thoughts came walking into his dorm room.

-------------------------------------

_What the heck?! _Tsurara stood still in shock. This could not be happening. There was no way the dean had put her in the same room as Sano Izumi.

This could not be happening. The dean knew one of the reasons she wanted to go here was because of Sano, he wouldn't purposely put her in the same dorm room would he?

Of course he didn't know she was not a he, no one did. Actually the disguise was so perfect. Who knew looking like your cousin could come in handy one day.

She would have to buy Ashiya a truck load of sweets for this favor. Her living in the same breathing space as _the _Sano Izumi. OMGOSH!...her living in the same room as SANO Izumi…That was the last thing she thought of when her mind went blank and she fell to the ground.

-------------------------------------

Sano stood half raised from his desk chair looking at the frumpled body on the ground. In his mind several things occurred to him.

One: Mizuki Ashiya was in his room.

Two: His cousin's friend's cousin was supposed to be assigned to be his roommate. He had requested it himself, and the dean was nice enough to allow it. Actually the dean was ecstatic that Sano had taken an interest in anything slightly related to the school; it had been a while since he bothered to step out of his shell.

Three: The girl was supposed to be a girl.

Four: Mizuki was in his room, when in fact a girl who was pretending to be a guy was suppose to be his roommate until he tired of her or she tired of him.

Five: Mizuki was a _what?!_

* * *

Maidoari. 


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry this is taking so long in between chapters. FYI I have no idea how betting works, so I just made something up lol**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Kurosagi**, **Hanazakari no Kimitachi e**, **Nobuta wo Produce** **nor these characters. The ones who are responsible for these lovely creations would be Natsuhara Takeshi, Nakajo Hisaya, and Shiraiwa Gen respectively.**

* * *

Chapter 8: 

Kurosaki looked over the information provided by Katsuragi again.

According to the information gathered by the person requesting his services, a Kagurazaka Makoto, Sano Izumi was involved in swindling his fans out of a large chunk of money.

It seems the big time high jump idol had found a quicker route to the good life rather than hard work and practice.

According to reports there were some sort of book dealers, who would leak false information about how high he would jump in the competitions to various people, thus tipping the bets in their favor. The book dealers would rake in the money, and sometimes more depending on how desperate people were, whenever he ended up jumping lower than expected. The testimonies of many of their victims included loss of houses, cars, social security payments, and loss of family due to debt accrued.

It was implied that this Sano dude was getting a percentage from these dealings, a very large cut in fact. This would explain why Sano was neither at the school on scholarship nor working to pay for tuition and board.

After observing him in person for the last couple of weeks, he was surprised at how well the guy blended in. He seemed like such a normal guy, but from his own personal experience he knew looks could be deceiving, wasn't that what he was all about?

He felt rather uneasy thinking back to Yoshikawa's reaction on meeting the guy. He really hoped she was actually acting, although how and where she would have learned to act was a mystery to him. It would be bad if she was genuine in her feelings for the guy.

It could get really messy if she really did like the guy.

A tiny voice in him whispered that he wasn't just referring to his work getting messy, but he quickly squashed it into smithereens.

Looking back down to the papers containing every little detail of Sano Izumi's life he stared as a familiar name popped out at him.

Roommate: Mizuki Ashiya

There was more detail about Mizuki's life, just in case he turned out to be an accomplice, but all that became irrelevant with the knowledge that Mizuki was actually Yoshikawa Tsurara. Dang woman came here just to drive him crazy he bet.

There was no way she was involved with this scheme, not with her constant nagging about right and wrong and the law. There was no way she was involved, even if she looked like she saw heaven itself whenever she looked at the guy.

He'd be better off dropping by their room and setting down some ground rules about her, or maybe he should be setting down rules for _her_, just so she didn't mess up any of his plans of course.

It was a good thing Akira was such an annoyingly perky bastard. He also noted that his room was not too far from hers. Yes, perhaps Akira would just accidentally wind up at Room 205 instead. 205, 203 meh same difference right? He smiled evilly to himself.

------------------------------------

Tsurara, aka Mizuki, woke up with a headache.

She felt groggy and having her hair stroked wasn't helping the matter. She sighed and leaned into the hand stroking her hair.

Wait a minute, what hand?? She tensed and slowly opened her eyes a crack.

Her eyes flew open when she saw an unfamiliar face peering closely at her face. "It's about time you woke up," said a male voice. She peered apprehensively around her trying to move away from his hand, but noticing she was already lying down and couldn't really go anywhere.

As if seeing her look the guy spoke again. "As you can see, you are in the doctor's office, and I am Dr. Umeda, the doctor on campus." At her look of relief his eyes turned sly.

"So, what's a girl like you doing here at an all boys' school?" He leaned in closer only to have the door to his office burst open and slam against the wall.

Slowly he backed away and peered over to the one interrupting his personal play time. "You may go, but put some ice on that bump on your head" he told Mizuki in a bored manner, before going back to his desk and ignoring her and the guy at the door.

Mizuki quickly got up and practically sprinted for the door, meaning to thank her savior for saving her from being nearly raped by the school doctor. Only by the time she got a good look at her savior she felt like she had spoken too soon.

Standing at the door was none other than Kurosaki, or an incredibly close lookalike. She didn't think she'd be so lucky.

His disguise was outrageous; despite the dire situation she was currently in, she couldn't help but notice that it was not a look she would have associated with him. He had lightened his hair to a brown, and was wearing the school uniform. His hair and clothes were somewhat disordered, like he had been in a hurry.

What had surprised her the most, though, was the expression on his face; some indescribable emotion flickered across his face before she could process it.

She walked next to him in silence, just following his lead. For once she did not know what to say to him. She had expected him to be here of course, and had rehearsed what to say to him when she finally got discovered, but somehow her mind went blank now.

She had expected he would be angry or he'd laugh at her, but he did neither, and she was confused. When they finally came to a stop she noticed it was in front of Room 203. She looked at him for a bit in silence before saying "My room is 205." He just looked at her and said, "I know" before turning away and unlocking the door.

She stood there at the open doorway, and watched as he walked off into another section of the room. While she debated if she should just leave, come in and sit down or follow him, then out of what she assumed was the bathroom walked the guy she had sat with in class that morning.

Nakatsu's eyes bugged out when he saw her. "Hey, Mizuki right? Come in, come in," he said coming over and ushering her in with an arm over her shoulders.

"Interesting morning ne? You're an interesting guy! I think I'm gonna really like you! How are the girls over in America?" Her eyes widened at all the questions fired at her by this strangely nice guy.

Noticing her facial expression he continued on. "You haven't done it yet either, huh. He's been living by himself in a two-person room so far, so having to share all of a sudden has made him grouchy. This is my room, 203, so if you got questions about anything, ask me." The multiple switches throughout the mainly one-sided conversation were a bit much for her to take all at once. She dazedly stood there in the middle of the room. Nakatsu patted her shoulder in sympathy.

"He'll warm up to you eventually. I should know; he's my best friend. Talking about roommates; you should meet my roommate. Akira's pretty crazy, but I'm sure you'll love him. He's pretty new too. Anyways, do you need me to show you where your room is?" Tsurara shook her head and slowly left through the way she came.

As she stopped in front of her door she recalled the last time she was in this spot. Beyond this door was Sano Izumi, her roommate, whom she would be sharing everything with.

She had no idea how she would manage to keep her true identity a secret, but somehow she'd manage.

Another thought occurred to her, how had she ended up at Dr. Umeda's?

The last thing she remembered was walking through this door and blacking out.

Which meant Sano must have carried her seeing as he was the only one present at the time.

She blushed thinking about Sano holding her body close.

Awkwardly, she slowly opened the door to Room 205 and stuck her head in.

Sighing a sigh of relief she noticed it was empty. She walked in and plopped down on a chair only to realize she wasn't alone.

* * *

Maidoari. 


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I just watched the Making of Kurosagi (drama) video clip with English subs. I'm so excited right now; I thought I'd write another chapter! Five more days until Kurosagi the Movie comes out; time is running out **

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Kurosagi**, **Hanazakari no Kimitachi e**,**Nobuta wo Produce** **nor these characters. The ones who are responsible for these lovely creations would be Natsuhara Takeshi, Nakajo Hisaya, and Shiraiwa Gen respectively.**

* * *

Chapter 9: 

Just like out of a horror film Tsurara saw it out of the corner of her eye. Something had moved.

Slowly as to not make herself noticeable she turned towards the shadow. She wasn't sure if she should scream or if she should make a run for the door or what.

As she finally got a good view of the thing, she gave a sigh of relief. That was until she fully registered who it was.

Sitting on his bed in the dark was Sano.

She laughed nervously as she recalled why she hadn't wanted to see him just yet. Today was just not her day.

She leaned forwards on her chair towards him, "Ano…Sano-kun…thank you. For carrying me to the doctor's office I mean…" Still he just sat there in silence. Perhaps he was mad that he had to waste his day carrying her around?

Another thought occurred to her though. She had fainted on seeing him in their room, and just that morning he had thought she was hitting on him. Maybe he thought…her face grew warm with the thought that again she had messed up and made him think something weird.

Why did this have to happen to her? She began to feel even more awkward just sitting in the dark with him, so she began to babble.

"This morning was just a mistake of words." Hearing herself and fearing he might take that the wrong way too she hurriedly added "although I do really want to be your friend. I came here to see you do high jump you see."

It was then he finally spoke "I quit the high jump. I wasn't aware I needed your permission." With that he got up and left the room.

Tsurara was left sitting in their room alone in the dark wondering what she had done this time.

------------------------------------

Kurosaki sat in his room going over everything that just happened.

He had arrived at her door not too long ago with the thought of pretending he thought 205_was_ his room, and had forgotten his keys. Things hadn't gone as planned though, for when he knocked on the door no one answered. He was getting slightly annoyed and was debating just picking the lock and setting up some cameras in her room; you never knew what that bastard would try with her.

She knew too much about him, so of course he would have to watch out for her, otherwise she might become a liability if Sano caught on to what he was doing. He might even try to use her as bait or who knew what. A voice in his mind prodded at him that there was more to it than that, but he pushed it aside like he'd been doing for the past few years.

The thought that that guy would watch her undress made him fist his hand, and want to gouge the guy's eyes out. Who was he to be doing anything with her. If he so much as laid a hand on her… Logically he knew she wasn't so stupid as to change in front of anyone here, seeing as she was pretending to be a boy, and the last time he checked guys didn't have what she did.

While he was debating punching the guy for even thinking about her, not that he had any proof, but still…he was sure he could make it look like an accident. He'd just say he saw a large dinosaurus-rex-bat on his face and laugh hysterically. No one ever disagreed with him, if anything they just kind of accepted he was strange and gave him wide berth.

Anyways, while he was thinking up horrific ways to disfigure Sano the door opened and Sano stared out at him with dead fish eyes.

Akira smiled at Sano and looked somewhat befuddled. "You're not Naka-chan... Saaaaaanoooo-kun! Why are you in my room??" Sano lifted an eyebrow at him, and looked like he was going to say something, but changed his mind. Sighing he said to Akira, "This is Room 205, your room is Room 203. Over there" pointing out the door not too far away. Akira looked surprised "Really?! Then why am I over here? Since I _am_ here can I come in?" without waiting for a reply he pushed his way past Sano and entered the room.

"Saaaaaaanoooo-kun! You have lots of stuff in your room! Why are your stuff still in suitcases?" pointing to Mizuki's stuff on the floor. Sano looked at him weirdly but answered anyways, "Those are the new kid's."

"Oh, I see. She has very pretty suitcases." Akira said stroking one.

Sano choked and cleared his throat before replying. "Mizuki's a boy. Why would there be a girl at an all-boys school?"

Akira looked at him blankly before shrugging "I don't know. Maybe she's a he-she and she took the dean to court for trying to discriminate against gender, so the dean let her stay here, because she wanted to eat apples. I want apples too. Do you think she'd share with me?" Sano shook his head at the ridiculousness of that statement, but made no comment. You just didn't pick fights with a mentally handicapped person, it wasn't right.

Akira looked disappointed. "Oh, I see."

Seeing that Akira had taken his head shake as a negative, Sano quickly assured him "I'm sure _he_ would love to share his apples with you. Unfortunately, he had a bit of an accident and I took him to the doctor's office."

Kurosaki tensed at that. What the heck did he do to her?

Perhaps he had underestimated Sano, and he had already caught on.

Trying to sound nonchalant about it, Kurosaki ask him in his Akira-fashion what happened. "Akira Shock! What happened? Did he eat an apple with worms inside? I did that once, and it made my tummy go all funny. Then Akira went bleeehhhhh all over his friend's shoes, and his friend smacked him on the head, but Akira didn't cry, because Akira's a big boy." Kurosaki smiled his big Akira-smile at that. Sano didn't even blink an eye at that one.

"No, I'm sure Mizuki didn't eat any worms, and he didn't go bleehhh all over anyone's shoes. I definitely did not smack him on the head. He merely fainted, so I took him to the doctor's to get some rest. He probably overworked himself this morning, being late and new at that. Probably too much stress for his little body." Akira simply nodded his head and made to go.

"Do you need help finding your room Akira?" Sano asked. Akira shook his head vigorously. "No, Akira's a big boy. Kon kon." He made his hand sign and left.

Walking down the hall flapping his arms up and down like a bird and flopping his head back and forth Akira grinned and sang a song to himself "Daite daite daite senorita/ tsuyoku tsuyoku tsuyoku hanasanaide/ anata no sono kuchibiru ga jirettai noyo."

He finally arrived at the doctor's office after getting stared at by 10 students, 3 professors; one of which looked rather scandalized by him singing about people holding him and lips being vexing. Mission accomplished!

Slowly he opened the door only to freeze momentarily at the scene that was revealed to him.

What the heck was the filthy doctor saying to her to make her look that way, and why was he so close to her?!

He slammed the door open so it bounced off the wall, and when the doctor looked up he looked at him sheepishly like he had accidentally opened the door with too much enthusiasm. Inside he was thinking of ways to cause the guy a very painful death, possibly by making him spend the day with that annoying friend of Yoshikawa's.

As they walked back together he couldn't find anything to talk about. He was beyond pissed that she let herself be put in that situation.

At this rate she wouldn't last very long before everyone knew she was a fraud. He wasn't sure why it bothered him. He should be glad, it meant she would no longer be getting in his way right? He barely noticed when he entered his room and left her behind.

Going to the kitchen he automatically made himself some boiled eggs and got out some senbe. From the kitchen he could hear his roommate talking with Yoshikawa, or rather attempting to hit on her. He felt something wet on his hand and looked down only to realize he had smashed one of the unboiled eggs in his hand.

Looks like he needed to take a shower, a reeeeeally long shower.

* * *

Maidoari. 

**A/N: Roughly the song lyrics translate into "Hold me, hold me, hold me Senorita/ Tight, tight, tight, don't let me go/ Your lips are so vexing." It was the theme song for Kurosagi and sung by Yamashita Tomohisa. I make no claims to his smexiness.**

**Sorry for the OOCness. I can't help what the crazy dust bunnies are doing in my head. And yes, I know this was mainly a filler chapter that had nothing to do with the actual story other than lots of green-eyed monsters and Akira-ness.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry again for another short one :\ I'm trying to make this story go somewhere, but it's rather difficult lol Anyways, at this rate I highly doubt I'll finish by the 8****th****, so just enjoy the story at its increasingly slow pace haha**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Kurosagi**, **Hanazakari no Kimitachi e**,**Nobuta wo Produce** **nor these characters. The ones who are responsible for these lovely creations would be Natsuhara Takeshi, Nakajo Hisaya, and Shiraiwa Gen respectively.**

* * *

Chapter 10:

Tsurara decided sitting around alone in her room was rather pathetic, now would be a good time to go jogging before it got too dark out. She was actually really excited to see what the campus had to offer; this _was_ supposed to be a rather big name school.

As she jogged down the stairs leading to their dorm she almost tripped over the lump sitting in the middle of the stairway.

The lump was actually Sano crouched over with his head resting on arms which were wrapped around his legs. The idiot wasn't even wearing proper outdoor clothing, just his uniform pants and a button up shirt.

Weighing in her mind what she should do, she sighed and plopped down beside him. Her and her pathetically soft heart, she just couldn't leave him there.

She thought of waking him, but the mood he was in when he stormed out she wasn't too sure that would be a good idea. She wasn't sure sitting here where he'd see her upon waking was a good idea either, but it was the best she could do, at least now the wind wasn't fully blasting him.

Perhaps he got cranky when he was tired. The thought brought a smile to her face; just like a baby, kind of like someone else she knew.

She took off her outer jacket and made to put it around him, she was wearing plenty of layers for her planned run, but suddenly he fell over on top of her. Her eyes opened in shock as she wondered what she should do now. He was so close; she only needed to lean up to kiss him.

As she was looking at his increasingly close face, she noticed his eyes were open. He had such an intense look, neither blinked as they stared at each other. "What are you doing here?" said the gravelly voice. She instantly went on the defense, this was the thanks she got for trying to help him.

"Hrumph, I should have just left you alone, but if you catch a cold it'll be me who gets inconvenienced! I thought I'd wake you up, but you were snoring so soundly and anyways, I was trying to shield you from the wind and…" "You're a weird guy," he interrupted her.

"You're the one who fell over," she shot back hotly.

Sano blushed. _"He's kinda cute when he blushes" _Tsurara thought to herself.

After they got back to their room, Sano took a shower on Mizuki's insistence. Mizuki hadn't stopped lecturing him all the way back about how careless he was for not bringing a jacket with him, and how it was a stupid idea to sleep on steps where people can trip over you or mug you. She was a weird one, one minute telling him she liked him and wanted to be friends, and the next smacking him on the head and calling him an idiot. Women, they just made no sense.

He towel dried his hair, while nodding to her that the shower was free. He heard the shower turn on when he realized he had forgotten the watch his father gave him in the bathroom. Not wanting it to get foggy with steam he quickly went back in to retrieve it.

"Excu…" his words got stuck in his throat as he quickly back tracked out the door, wristwatch forgotten.

Knowing she was a girl was different from _knowing_ she was a girl; how big a difference never more apparent until now. Why hadn't she pull the curtain or at least locked the door? Why hadn't he waited a little longer?

For the rest of his life he would never forget how beautiful her backside was, with one dainty toe stuck into the bath to test the water.

Another thing that had never occurred to him was how exactly does one live with a cross-dressing female, or any woman for that matter?

* * *

Maidoari.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Kurosagi Movie released today!! I totally missed the self-imposed deadline haha Owellz. Maybe I'll finish by the time the fansubs are out haha**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Kurosagi**, **Hanazakari no Kimitachi e**,**Nobuta wo Produce** **nor these characters. The ones who are responsible for these lovely creations would be Natsuhara Takeshi, Nakajo Hisaya, and Shiraiwa Gen respectively.**

* * *

Chapter 11:

A few days later Tsurara woke up to hearing the shower door close. Looking at her clock she realized she had overslept. Usually she showered waaaay early in the morning, so as not to repeat the same mistake as last time.

She didn't know what the big deal was about locking doors. At home people just knocked before coming in.

Sano made sure she knew just how important it was to always lock the bathroom door, the dorm room door, her desk doors, etc. She figured it must be a guy thing, or maybe a Sano thing, this locking everything.

She really didn't feel comfortable locking herself into a closed area though. The fear stemmed from a childhood experience, where she got locked in a closet by accident once while playing hide-and-seek.

Over the last few days she learned that Sano always woke up at exactly the same time everyday. It was actually rather hard to wake him up before then.

She learned that once when she had woken up in the middle of the night to use the bathroom. In the dark she had not turned soon enough, and had run straight into Sano's desk and knocked over his trashcan. Surprisingly enough, although she tensed and waited for like 5 minutes, Sano hadn't stirred at all.

Now she wasn't sure what she should do. If she waited for him to leave before she showered then she would be really late for class, and he would wonder why she was acting so odd. If she didn't shower she would have bed hair, and she still wouldn't be able to change with him in the room and not locking the door. If she took a shower and didn't lock the door he might come in and EEP! That would be bad. She turned red just thinking about it. She would never be able to look him in the face again.

Sano came out of the bathroom and flicked Mizuki's forehead. "What are you thinking about now? Stop thinking dirty thoughts, and go shower already."

Tsurara looked up in surprise at the sudden attack on her forehead. She stuttered and waved her arms in front of her. "EHHH?! No one's thinking dirty thoughts!" turning redder as the subject of her questionable thoughts just looked at her.

Still unsure what to do about the door lock she grabbed her stuff and went into the bathroom; he didn't really give her much of a choice now did he.

Looking around the room she came to a stop on the clothes hamper. _Maybe if she just moved that there, then she would have warning before he came in and yet she wouldn't have to lock the door…_ It was iffy in the least, but she needed to shower and Sano needed to stay away from her while she did it.

Quickly, but quietly so as to not alert the man on the other side of the door, she moved the hamper in front of the door, and quickly disrobed.

Hot showers were so nice, momentarily forgetting the danger she let her mind wander, while the hot water splashed her.

Hearing the outside door open snapped her back to the present though. _He was leaving already? How long had she been in here?_

Quickly shutting off the water and gathering her shampoo and stuff she pulled back the curtain and ran for her watch.

Throwing on her clothes she looked at it, and grew confused as to why he was leaving 30 minutes before class started. Just then the bathroom door was pushed open and in came Nakatsu just as she was midway zipping up her vest. "MIZUK…" Nakatsu stopped midway, stared, then slapped a hand over his eyes before backing out the door.

In horror she looked down at herself thinking she had been exposed, but no, she was all covered up. Looking at Nakatsu strangely she wondered if _he_ was the one thinking dirty thoughts, but then thought better of it. For Nakatsu to be thinking that while looking at her would make him gay since she was suppose to be a boy. _O.O Did that mean he was like that? Omgosh, what should she do?_ _She liked Nakatsu, but she didn't like him like that, plus she really wasn't a boy._

She was brought out of her internal freaking out by Sano's voice. "Oi, hurry up in there. We're leaving. And lock the door this time!" Looking at her watch again she saw that 15 minutes had passed already, while she stood there doing exactly nothing.

She hurriedly brushed her hair when she heard the front door close. _ACK!_ She ran out of the bathroom and quickly put on her shoes, before opening the door, only to run into Kurosaki.

She supposed she should start calling him Akira, just so she wouldn't slip up later.

They looked at each other in silence before he turned and walked off down the hall in the same direction as the other two. She stood there blinking stupidly for a second before running after him.

They only got midway to class when they ran into Sano and Nakatsu again. There was a huge crowd in the hallway blocking their way. Sano and Nakatsu pushed their way through, and she and "Akira" followed behind.

Someone shouted "Hey! It's them!" and everyone cheered and wolf whistled. Someone slapped her on the back. She was confused until her eye caught a picture someone was holding. There in color was her and _Sano_ in a rather compromising position.

Looking around she saw several people were actually holding similar pictures, some from a slightly different angle. There was even one of those fancy ones, where you make the background black and white and the focused subject in color. Then she saw Kurosaki and her heart stopped.

"Let him not notice. Let him not notice," she chanted inside. Noticing he was looking at something behind her she slowly turned around with dread. There on display in poster size fashion was a close up of Sano and her face staring at each other.

The photographer really captured the moment; she could almost feel the tension she felt at the time. "NOOO" cried her heart in anguish.

She dared not look at Kurosaki; she feared what she would see or what she would _not_ see.

Did she want him to be jealous? Angry? Sad? She had come here for him, and yet what had she been doing but daydreaming about some other guy.

She was trash. He was right in overlooking her words all those years ago. For her resolve to be swayed away from him so easily, to know she had broken his trust in her, she wasn't sure she wanted to know what he was thinking right now.

A noise to her left pulled her out of her self-inflicting criticism.

In surprised silence she watched a livid Sano pretty much tear up the place. It wasn't until he grabbed the guy behind the display that she made any attempt to move.

She only took a step when a hand grabbed her arm stopping her movements though. Looking over her shoulder she saw Kurosaki, grim-faced and silent. His eyes warned her to stay still and not interfere, and she complied, what else could she do?

His hand fell away from her just as quickly as it came. _"He probably can't even stand touching me now"_ was what she was thinking to herself, which was why she totally missed what Sano said to the guy.

--

It was his fault she almost got discovered. Well that and the stupid photographer for taking the pictures.

At this rate she would be found out, and her reputation would be ruined. Living alone with a guy was quite looked down upon in this society.

He had to save her before it came to that, even if it meant hurting her. One day she would understand that he wasn't worth all the trouble she put herself through. It would be best if she went home soon, and he knew just how to accomplish that

--

Mizuki had a suspicion that Sano was avoiding her. Then again it didn't make much sense, since he got over the real event rather quickly.

Actually everything was back to normal when they had gotten back to the room a few days ago, other than him lecturing her about locking doors anyways.

She hoped she was just imagining it. Living in the same room with someone who is trying to avoid you would be rather awkward she would think. This was what she was thinking when Sano came in the room. Trying to seem nonchalant about everything, and hoping that everything was okay between them, she greeted him like she usually did; only she was more nervous than she thought.

"Okaeri nasai Sano-kun. How was your walk? Did you just come back from walking the dog? Have you eaten yet? Why don't you take a shower, while I make you something to eat k?" Seeing her all worked up about him made him smile.

She was acting like they were newly weds, and she was the young bride trying to please her new husband. Sano liked the idea, unlike when other girls tried to come onto him, Mizuki, or whatever her real name was, made it sound almost cute.

Reprimanding himself for getting distracted from his goal he got angry instead and yelled at her. "Would you cut it out already?! What are you trying to pull?! Constantly pestering me…" He left room and slammed the door on the way out.

Tsurara sat there in shock at his most recent outburst. "I did it again…seems I'm really good at making Sano mad… Why am I crying?"

--

Sano slammed his fist into the wall outside of the school walls. "Why am I getting worked up about this?" He decided he needed to take a walk and calm down before going back.

After five minutes of walking he overheard Mizuki voice and she seemed to be talking with some guy. "Shall I comfort you with my body?" the male voice offered.

Sano quickened his pace fearing someone had finally discovered the truth about Mizuki.

As he rounded the corner he came to a balcony. _Dang it. There was no way he could locate the stairway down and keep her in sight. _ All he could do was look down at the two figures below.

He watched with horror as Dr. Umeda wrapped his arms around Mizuki.

That was until he remembered Dr. Umeda liked men. Breathing a sigh of relief he willed himself to breath and for his heart to slow down.

* * *

Maidoari.

**A/N: I'm sick, but hopefully my brain didn't make any spelling/grammar mistakes. Let me know if you find any k? If you are in Japan please go see the new Kurosagi Movie that just came out today, and let me know how it was.**

"**Okaeri nasai" means roughly "Welcome Home"**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Gomen ne Minna-san! (Sorry everybody!) I know it has been forever since I last updated, but I had lost my motivation for a while there, then I just got so busy with school, work, and family crap :\ The following is not quite up to par with my earlier stuff, but I really really wanted to get something out for those of you who stuck around, AND in celebration of Yamashita-san's birthday. Otanjobi Omedetto YamaP!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Kurosagi**, **Hanazakari no Kimitachi e**, **Nobuta wo Produce** **nor these characters. The ones who are responsible for these lovely creations would be Natsuhara Takeshi, Nakajo Hisaya, and Shiraiwa Gen respectively.**

* * *

Chapter 12:

Mizuki had gone on a walk to clear her head a bit. Sitting alone in the room was just too depressing, and she didn't really want to be surrounded by Sano's belongings at the moment.

She wasn't quite sure what she was doing anymore. There was just so much to think about now. When had things gotten so complicated?

Wasn't she here for Kurosaki? Why did her heart hurt when Sano left this last time? Why was she crying? Just because he was mad at her? It didn't make sense…

Hearing footsteps approaching she looked up and cringed. Dr. Umeda was not someone she wanted to see at the moment…

Perhaps he would just continue on if she just ignored him. It was wishful thinking she knew, but what else could she do other than get up and leave. That would be rude though, and her parents had raised her better than that.

Even if he did creep her out.

Her luck seemed to not be with her today though, because she heard the footsteps cease and a few seconds later shoes came into view of her bent head. Letting out a sigh she looked up at him from her sitting position on the stairs.

He looked somewhat concerned in a rather aloof way, yet did not say anything. "You know, most people consider it rude to stare," she said to him. He merely lifted one corner of his mouth in a smirk or smile, she couldn't tell which.

Silently she glared at him, and then all of a sudden burst into tears.

--

Dr. Umeda watched in horror as the girl-turned-boy in front of him bawled her eyes out.

He hadn't even done anything yet. What was wrong with her now??

Putting his hands on her shoulder he pushed her gently down onto the steps she was sitting on previously, and sat down beside her. "Tell me," he said.

Through teary eyes and wavering voice he was able to make out enough of her story to understand that she had gotten in a fight with Sano over she wasn't sure what, there were pictures of her and Sano in strange positions, and Akira hated her to touch him. He wasn't sure how Akira fit into all this, but Sano made some what of sense.

The guy was anti-social; of course he would get pissed if pictures of him got around the school, especially of him being intimate with another guy.

It didn't matter Mizuki wasn't really a guy since no one but himself knew. He did have some suspicions about that Akira kid though. He was an oddball, and seemed to have rather calculating eyes when he thought no one was looking.

"Shall I comfort you with my body?" he offered taking pity on her. He held out his arms for a second before slowly advancing.

She looked at him for a second before she threw herself into his arms. Wrapping her arms around him she cried with her face buried in his chest. He awkwardly patted her back and made calming noises, like he would do with his niece and nephews when they were little, not that he wanted anyone to know.

* * *

Maidoari.

**A/N: I know it is short. There is more to come, I promise. I just need to go to sleep now. It's 2:17am ' Just think of it as a preview of the chapter. The rest will be coming when I have time. Possibly this weekend after I get my wisdom teeth pulled :\**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I decided to just write the rest as another chapter instead of adding it onto Chapter 12 lol**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Kurosagi**, **Hanazakari no Kimitachi e**, **Nobuta wo Produce** **nor these characters. The ones who are responsible for these lovely creations would be Natsuhara Takeshi, Nakajo Hisaya, and Shiraiwa Gen respectively.**

* * *

Chapter 13:

Dr. Umeda sat with Mizuki on his lap. She has long ago cried herself to sleep, and didn't seem to notice where she had ended up.

He looked up and over to where Sano stood a few feet away with clenched hands. Sano had such a look of anguish on his face, and seemed indecisive about what he should be doing.

Dr. Umeda looked at him with somber eyes. From the lack of anger in his eyes, Sano must have also known Mizuki's secret. Otherwise, he was pretty sure having her in his lap would not be okay.

"She'll be fine. Just get her back to your room, and stop being an ass." Sano snapped his head up in surprise. "You know?" Dr. Umeda just lifted an eyebrow. "Of course I know. I'm the school doctor and gay; do you really think I could miss something as obvious as that? What about you? How long?" Sano replied, "Since I carried her to your office." "I thought as much," replied Dr. Umeda.

He looked down at her, somewhat exasperated. "How have you managed to fool so many people for so long?" he asked her sleeping figure. Looking at Sano expectantly he waited for Sano to pick her up.

"It's about time you stop pushing people away, and she can help. You know she can." Sano just nodded once, and walked away with her in his arms.

--

Mizuki was shocked into wakefulness when something cold touched her.

She instinctively latched onto the receding warmth, only to have it fall on top of her and let out an "Oomph." Opening her eyes she looked into the surprised face of a _really_ close Sano, and quickly pushed him off of her.

He fell off the bed with a thud onto the floor, where he sat for a second in silence before standing and brushing himself off. He then turned, and looked at her.

She cringed and waited for the angry outburst that was sure to come, I mean she just shoved him off the bed and onto the floor...

Despite being confused as to how she ended up back in the room, on the bed no less, she still remembered why she was upset not too long ago.

She mentally smacked herself in the head repeatedly. How many times did she have to make him mad in a day? She really didn't know what was wrong with her.

Finally noticing the silence she looked up to where Sano was standing. Sano merely looked at her, and then did the most unexpected thing, he laughed. Seeing her confused expression made him just laugh even harder.

"Don't think so hard," he said coming over and ruffling her hair with a smile on his face.

This reaction only served to confuse her even more, but she decided not to question his change in mood.

If he was happy there was no need to push her luck by asking him annoying questions. He'd probably just laugh at her anyways, or give her that look he did when he thought she was being dumb.

She knew he thought her to be rather an airhead sometimes. She really wasn't normally such a dense and slow person; she didn't make junior partner by being an idiot, at least she would like to think not.

Not even Kurosaki made her act this way; make her seem really naïve yes, but never like she needed to be talked to slowly.

She didn't really know why she acted the way she did. If she didn't know better, she would think she was acting just a bit lovestruck, but that couldn't be; she was in love with Kurosagi.

Wasn't she?

--

Sano watched her as she sat lost in her own little world. The girl really was more trouble than she looked.

He had only meant to lay her down on her bed; he hadn't anticipated for her to grab onto him, and had ended up going down with the momentum.

He was quite surprised when his fall wasn't cushioned by any softness, as would be expected when lying on top of a girl. Part of him was relieved; at least no one could discover her secret that way. Her chest was flat as a board, at least with clothes on.

He recalled not too long ago when they definitely were not flat; far from it. He mourned the loss of experiencing them on a more personal level, to be so close and yet be denied.

Inside his head he mentally criticized himself; it was good that she was so well protected in that aspect, he really needed to get his libido in check.

Sano never thought of himself as particularly girl crazy, unlike the rest of the guys here at Osaka he was never one to be drawn to the girls that constantly threw themselves at him.

Not to say he was gay or anything, he just never gave much thought to those of the opposite gender.

There was something about Mizuki though, or whatever her name was, that made him care a lot more than he should.

The girl was going to be the death of him if he kept having to worry about her being found out. Even pushing her away didn't seem to help relieve his tension.

If anything, knowing he was the cause of her unhappiness just made him more angry with himself. What kind of guy was he that he made girls cry; it was despicable.

Dr. Umeda's words came back to him, and he decided then that he would trust her with his secret.

If you can't fight them, sic Mizuki on them, she could make them surrender with that smile of hers '

Sitting down on the bed next to her he waited for her to return to reality.

* * *

Maidoari.

**A/N: Yeah, yeah. It's kinda cheesy, like melted cheese on a hot toasted sandwich :\ Thanks for reading anyways. As always, please review, comment, rant, rave, whatever.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Omgosh omgosh omgosh!! Kurosagi the Movie is x3 (No, I haven't seen it yet; I just get excited when I see something related to it hahaha 'sweatdrop') Anyways here's another update :D Extra long too! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Kurosagi**, **Hanazakari no Kimitachi e**, **Nobuta wo Produce** **nor these characters. The ones who are responsible for these lovely creations would be Natsuhara Takeshi, Nakajo Hisaya, and Shiraiwa Gen respectively.**

* * *

Chapter 14:

Tsurara finally noticed where she was, when she felt the bed move.

Snapping out of her slightly dazed inner turmoil she turned slightly pink when she realized she had zoned out while Sano was talking to her. How embarrassing.

He had just told her to not think so much, and what was she doing but exactly that?

Aiya!

She started to smile to reassure him that she was fine when she noticed the serious look on his face.

Her smile faded like it was never there. What was going to happen, wasn't going to be pretty, she was sure of it…

--

Sano watched her smile fade from her face and mentally smacked himself.

"_Way to go bakamono; make the girl feel bad _before_ you even open your mouth,"_ he thought to himself.

"Quit looking at me like I just killed your cat," he snapped.

"_Yeah, that's much better. Now she'll definitely not think she did something wrong."_ "Sorry…"

Mizuki just looked at him, probably trying to figure him out, not that he was doing much better figuring himself out.

"I want to…no, I need to tell you something…it's about me high jumping…"

Mizuki eyes got bigger, but she still remained quiet. Sano was so busy looking at her face, trying to discern her expression; it surprised him when he felt her hand on his.

"You don't have to. It's ok. I understand that it is none of my business."

He automatically turned his hand around and took her hand in his, giving it a small squeeze. "No, I want to tell you about it. That is, if you want to hear…"

Mizuki returned the squeeze and gave a nod, but otherwise remained silent, as to not ruin the moment or push him.

"Do you ever wonder why I don't jump anymore?" Sano asked her.

"Yes?" she said hesitantly, like she wasn't sure if that was the correct answer he wanted. Sano sighed, but continued nonetheless.

"In the past I was in an accident that injured my leg. At first the doctors weren't even sure I would be able to use it anymore. But I was determined to make it work for me. I was _so_ sure that with enough hard work everything would be fine. My leg would be fine. I would be fine." Sano paused to laugh somewhat bitterly to himself and shake his head. "I was such a cocky bastard…"

Mizuki opened her mouth but was stopped by Sano's hand on her mouth. "No, let me finish." She slowly backed down.

"I truly was a cocky bastard." This time he kind of smirked to himself. "I had everything planned out. I was going to become the youngest high jumper in the Olympics. I had already set the highest high jumping record for anyone my age. The only one to come close to it was Kagurazaka Makoto. He's my rival from one of the other schools near here. I had beaten his record three years ago, but since my accident he's now surpassed even that." At his defeated look Mizuki jumped up to defend him from, well, himself.

"But your leg is better, you said so yourself. All you have to do is train your body to respond like it use to." At this he just looked more pained and frustrated.

"Don't you think I know that?! Don't you think I _tried_?!...You just don't understand…" He looked so frustrated, yet it seemed like Mizuki couldn't do anything for him.

"You're right. I don't understand, so make me understand."

Sano looked at her in silence for a long while, then said, "Why do you care so much? It's not like I've been getting metals or anything lately. You would be better off finding a new idol." Mizuki got angry enough to smack him upside the head.

"Your title has nothing to do with it! I just love seeing you jump so high. The expression on your face when you soar over the bar; it's like you experience something that many of us don't, something special. Don't you miss that feeling you get? The air whooshing past you; the feeling of flying for that little bit of time before gravity finally gets a hold of you again?? It's because of you that I was able to get through the tough times in my life. Watching you on television has been a great source of strength and encouragement to me. I don't care about you being number one. I don't care what anyone else says about you. I just want to see you jump again."

"But what if I can't make the jump? What if I try my best and I still can't do it? What if I'm never able to feel the wind coursing past my body ever again??"

For once Mizuki finally saw past the mask Sano always put on, and finally saw the shadows lurking in his eyes.

Sano Izumi was afraid.

She put her hand on his arm to bring his attention back to her. "If you can't make it this time, you try and try and try again. And if you don't complete your 70th jump, I'll still cheer you on, and believe that next…next time you will."

Sano was amazed to see such a look of seriousness and determination on her face. She was dead serious. For such unwavering belief there _must_ be something backing it up, _right_?

"If you support me, I can do it."

--

(The next day)

Mizuki looked to her left then to her right. Quickly she opened the door in front of her, and closed it after herself. She quickly looked back and forth and let out a sigh of relief when she saw no one but herself and Dr. Umeda in his office.

Dr. Umeda drily commented, "You know it would have been better if you had knocked _before_ coming in. You might have caught me performing an 'examination' of one of the students." He paused for a bit, then continued, "Unless of course that was what you were _trying_ to do? Did you perhaps want to be examined too? Or help??" He smiled evilly when she turned bright red and shook her head frantically in denial. Yes, Dr. Umeda was a rather sadistic bastard.

After a minute or two of watching her squirm he decided to take mercy on her.

Pushing back his wheelie chair he re-crossed his legs and clasped his hands together. "So what can I do for you today _Miss_ Mizuki?" Ok, so he had to put in one last dig, he couldn't help it; it just came naturally.

Mizuki looked less embarrassed, but still hesitant, so Dr. Umeda decided to help her out. "Let me take a wild guess, you are here because of Sano Izumi." Muzuki looked surprised, but nodded nonetheless. "And?" Dr. Umeda looked at her expectantly.

When she still didn't say anything he sighed in exasperation, "Come on, you have to help me a little bit here. It's not like I can read your mind. What about him?" Mizuki bit her bottom lip, still looking hesitant.

"Anou…it's about him not jumping anymore…" she said avoiding his eyes.

"Can't help you there. That's his choice." Dr. Umeda was disappointed in her; to think that she was just like all the other fangirls.

"Anou…he told me about the accident, and how he wished to compete again…I just wanted to know your opinion on why he's…you know…having such a difficult time getting his body to…jump" she finished kind of lamely.

Dr. Umeda was surprised that Sano had told her so much, and he was going to compete again?! When did this happen??

"I mean is it just that he doesn't have any confidence in his ability? Or is it more like his body is physically unable to do high jumping anymore? I just want to help him be happy again." Now she looked embarrassed.

"Well from all the x-rays and exams I've seen and done, there's no _physical_ reason as to why he can't make the jump. I've told him this before, but it doesn't seem to do much for him. My opinion is that it's a post injury reaction, that his body remembers the pain, and doesn't want to make the same mistake again."

"I see…so really it's just a matter of training his mind and body to respond in the way he wants…"

Mizuki looked somewhat distracted when she waved vaguely in Dr. Umeda's direction before heading out of the office. "Thanks…"

--

(A few days later)

Sano and Mizuki were attending the soccer tournament, which was being played at Osaka. It was a nice day out, and they were scanning the field for Nakatsu.

The intermission had just started, but with all the people milling about it was hard to see around people.

Mizuki finally caught sight of the familiar bleached hair, and was turning back to Sano to tell him to hurry up before they lost Nakatsu again, but was stopped dead when she saw Sano was busy frowning in the other direction.

Following his eyes she caught sight of a taller guy, whom she didn't recognize at all. He wore the uniform of another school, and thus she assumed he must be from one of the other schools. This of course didn't tell her much as to why Sano was frowning at the guy, but she didn't want to pry by asking. The guy watched them a bit before strolling over. "Kagurazaka Makoto" she heard Sano mutter harshly, while continuing to glare.

"What are you doing here? I wasn't aware you were so interested in soccer," Sano asked the person now determined as Kagurazawa.

"I heard you started training again. Are you going to be serious from now on?" Kagurazawa shot back. "It hasn't been much fun competing with a loser such as yourself. Too much like taking candy from a baby," he sneered.

Mizuki having heard enough, and not wanting all their hard work to be undone by this lousy excuse for a human, pushed him back a few steps and jabbed him in the chest. "The way I see it, the one most afraid of his return is YOU!"

Kagurazawa finally took notice that there was someone else involved now. "Aaawww isn't that cute. You have a little bodyguard, or is this your new girlfriend. Is that why you're doing high jump, because you want to impress? Pathetic."

Sano calmly held Mizuki back from jumping the guy. "No, I'm doing this for myself. Now if you would excuse us, we have a friend to meet." Turning Mizuki by the shoulder he casually walked away with his arm around her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Sano."

Sano looked down at her in surprise "What ever for?!"

"I'm sorry he doesn't understand."

Sano just smiled gently down at her, "You're too soft hearted Mizuki. I'll be ok. Guys like him; they don't have what we do. Friendship. People to help us up when we fall down." He gave her shoulder a little squeeze, and then let go as they caught up with Nakatsu.

--

(A week later)

Tsurara was out for a jog around the campus.

Next week was the athletic preliminary meet. She was trying to work off some nervous energy. Sano had been training seriously for the past week, but she was still quite worried he'd overdo it. She was afraid if she didn't keep herself occupied she'd just go watch him and make him more nervous and antsy like herself.

Listening to her music and letting her mind wander she wasn't really watching where she was going. Unexpectantly, she ran into a soft but solid wall going "Oomph" before falling to the ground on her bottom.

"YOU!" she fumed pointing a finger at the intruder. "What are _you_ doing here?" Kagurazaka looked down at her in surprise. Never before had he been attacked by such a small person.

Taking in her Osaka uniform, he again looked at her face, and looked a bit confused before smiling slowly "Well what do you know, you _are_ a guy."

Mizuki looked confused before glaring at Kagurazaka. "What else would I be, pray tell."

Kagurazaka just shrugged his shoulders. "The way you got all in my face before, I thought you were Sano's girlfriend at least. I guess that makes you his boyfriend?" He cracked up at his own joke.

Mizuki on the other hand was not laughing, instead she was turning red, first from anger than from embarrassment, or maybe it was embarrassment then anger; one can never be too sure.

"Where's the guy anyways. I came all this way to see him, the least he can do is come out from hiding."

Now Mizuki was definitely red from anger. "I'll have you know he is _not_ hiding from you or anyone else! He is busy training, and even if he wasn't, I doubt he would want to see you of all people!" Kagurazaka backed up a bit and put his hands up palm facing out in the world sign of "I give up".

"Whoa, chill out. I just wanted to see how he was doing. Of course you will take me there, no?"

With that he picked her up and threw her over one shoulder. Mizuki yelled at him from over his shoulder, while trying to get him to put her down by banging on his back with her fists. He just laughed and kept walking.

"You sure hit like a girl hahaha."

Spotting someone he came to a stop. "Hey, how's it going?" he asked the other guy.

Mizuki tried to look over to see who he was talking to, but the angle was all wrong and she soon gave up.

Seeing the guy look at Mizuki Kagurazaka slapped her butt, laughingly saying, "This guy is skinny enough to be a girl!"

The other guy gave Kagurazaka a hard stare and demanded, "Put him down!"

Kagurazawa surprised, quickly let her down from his shoulder.

As soon as her feet were on the ground Mizuki gave Kagurazawa a resounding slap across the face. "What the heck is your problem you big ape?!"

"Ah" she sighed. "I feel much better now."

Turning around to thank the other guy she came face to face with Akira.

"Thank y…" she trailed off in shock and dismay.

* * *

Maidoari.

**A/N: Idk why everyone is so cheesy these days hahaha Sorry.**

Bakamono: stupid person

Anou: Ummm, uhhh


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I apologize for the long wait. It seems I have lost my inspiration for the moment, so updates will probably be infrequent :\ Here is what I got so far. It's a very short chapter. Gomen. Thank you to all my reviewers. I take your comments into consideration all the time; I just don't always incorporate them right away.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Kurosagi**, **Hanazakari no Kimitachi e**, **Nobuta wo Produce** **nor these characters. The ones who are responsible for these lovely creations would be Natsuhara Takeshi, Nakajo Hisaya, and Shiraiwa Gen respectively.**

* * *

Chapter 15:

"Hey Kurosaki. Sorry…I didn't know he was anything to you." Kagurazawa said somewhat shakily, looking at Kurosaki somewhat nervously but still trying to play it cool. Kurosaki just kept looking at Tsurara in silence.

Tsurara on the other hand was frozen in place. _He was so angry… Yes, she was surprised that he had defended her, but…why? Why was he so angry? Had something happen with his case? _That was the only thing she could think of to get such a reaction from him.

She berated herself for getting distracted from her original goal. _If only her coworkers could see her now; their star employee running around between to guys like some sort of hussy. Pathetic. If they found out _this_ was how she spent corporate money she'd be fired for sure._

So lost in thought was she, it took her a while to register the conversation between the two.

"Wait, wha? Kagurazawa did you just call him _Kurosaki_?"

A suddenly very nervous Kagurazawa looked at Kurosaki in trepidation. Kurosaki gave a simple stony "Yes" then fell silent again, all the while continuing to look at her.

Tsurara looked between the two, slightly bewildered. "How do you know each other?" and just like that it clicked.

Tsurara's eyes got big and she backed up a step unconsciously. "No…_he's_ your contact?! You trust what he says?! Sano says" Kurosagi seemed to get even angrier at that. Cutting her off Kurosaki lashed out at her "Sano Izumi is a liar and a swindler. You believe what _he_ says?!"

That shocked her even more. She shook her head vigorously denying it. "No…you're wrong…"

* * *

Maidoari.

**A/N: There you have it; the begins to the long awaited confrontation between Kurosaki and Tsurara. I may add onto it later on or I may just write a new chapter. I don't know yet :\**

**Question: Does anyone know what Kurosaki's "customers" call him in the drama? Do they know him as "Kurosaki" or "Kurosagi"? I'm too lazy to rewatch the jdrama again just to find out...**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I apologize it seems my writing style just decided to change on itself :\ Hopefully, I sorta kept them in character…kinda, maybe??**

**Anyways, this semi-chapter [I decided not to add to the chapter, since I forgot where I was going with it] is dedicated ****to all those who favorited or put this story or me on alert during my looooong absence; you're the reason I even feel a need to continue ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Kurosagi**, **Hanazakari no Kimitachi e**, **Nobuta wo Produce** **nor these characters. The ones who are responsible for these lovely creations would be Natsuhara Takeshi, Nakajo Hisaya, and Shiraiwa Gen respectively.**

_**Italics = thoughts**_

_**

* * *

****Last time on KuroHana…the big confrontation! **_**:O**

_Tsurara looked between the two, slightly bewildered. "How do you know each other?" and just like that it clicked. _

_Tsurara's eyes got big and she backed up a step unconsciously. "No…he's your contact?!? You trust what he says?!?! Sano says" Kurosagi seemed to get even angrier at that. Cutting her off Kurosaki lashed out at her "Sano Izumi is a liar and a swindler. You believe what he says?!" _

_That shocked her even more. She shook her head vigorously denying it. "No…you're wrong…"_

_

* * *

_Chapter 16:

Tsurara's eyes widened as she covered her mouth in horror at what she just let slip. Kurosaki on the other hand just stood staring at her in silence, before repeated her last declaration in a deceptively calm low voice, "I'm wrong?"

When she didn't reply right away, but continued to stare at him in horror and shock, he continued, "Do tell how it is that I…am…wrong."

Spacing out the last three words he slightly cocked his eyebrow and dared her to say something, anything.

Tsurara knew this wasn't the time or place to be saying anything. It wasn't like he was in the right mind or temperament to hear what it was she had to say.

_Not that it was her place to say anything about Sano's situation_, she thought to herself with guilt.

Racking her lawyer mind for something else she could talk about she asked him in what she hoped to be a non-confrontational tone, "What makes you think he's lying, let alone swindling anyone?"

She hoped he would bring up something that she could actually counter or have a defense for, without actually giving away anything that Sano didn't want given away.

_Dang it! And she'd worked so hard to gain both their trust too. Only she would have such bad luck as to befriend the exact same guy that Kurosaki was after._

At this point Kagurazawa, feeling the tension in the air, hesitantly tried to ask Kurosagi, "Is he in on it?"

Of course he was ignored, and the conversation continued between the two, seemingly guys.

In an instant all the tension seemed to have disappeared.

Kurosaki gave her his shining look and said in a rather condescending way, "That's classified," pat her on the head, like she was a curious child who asked something that was waaay beyond her years of understanding, and walked off.

Tsurara stood there in shock for the second time in however many minutes, hours, days the conversation lasted. Shock soon turned to annoyance and anger, when the impact of his seemingly innocent gesture registered in her mind. With a noise rather similar to a growl, she walked off in the other direction back towards the practice field where Sano was. At least _there_ people wanted her company and didn't treat her like an idiot.

Kagurazawa was left standing alone, bewildered as to what just happened.

* * *

Maidoari.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: This semi-chapter is dedicated to** lightblue muffin‏ **who is lovely enough to spam me with emails to keep me on track XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Kurosagi**, **Hanazakari no Kimitachi e**, **Nobuta wo Produce** **nor these characters. The ones who are responsible for these lovely creations would be Natsuhara Takeshi, Nakajo Hisaya, and Shiraiwa Gen respectively.**

_Italics:_** Thoughts**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 17:

Over the weeks, Mizuki worked nonstop with Sano in his training, trying to help him get both physically and mentally ready for the big event.

The first few days Akira could be spotted nearby, wandering alone talking to the sakura trees, getting a soda at a nearby soda pop machine, all very Akira-ish behavior to be sure, but he was never seen actually _watching_ them.

To Tsurara it did seem like he was steadily getting closer with each subsequent "visit", and in her mind she knew Kurosaki was _really_ just looking out for her, and it made her happy that he cared at least for her physical safety enough to waste his time following her movements.

Of course he could also have been just making sure she didn't warn Sano or somehow mess up his mission, but these kinds of thoughts only occurred when she was at her most vulnerable late at night debating what she should do about everything.

One day though, Sano had gotten momentarily disoriented after getting up from a landing, and she had caught him just as Kurosaki came around the corner. After that she never saw him at the practices anymore.

She wondered about how it must have looked to him. How ironic that she should think of her love life in terms of those trashy romance novels she loved to read. She wasn't sure if she should be angry with him for misunderstanding, or embarrassed at herself to assume that he _had_ mistook anything, or that she meant anything to him.

She was dying to seek him out and explain, but there really was nothing to explain, and her pride wouldn't let her. She knew her stubbornness was her shortcoming, but it was the same stubbornness that wouldn't allow her to give up on him, that believed Sano was innocent of whatever Kurosaki seemed to think he was involved with. Her sense of justice wouldn't let her _not_ take Sano's side, and she was just vain enough to believe if she didn't do something, no one else would. How ironic that the same stubbornness in herself that connected the two men was now at work effectively pushing one away.

Somehow she felt like she _had_ to prove Sano innocent, like somehow by saving him she would save Kurosaki as well. She wasn't quite sure what she was saving him from or how the two were linked, but her gut told her that this case would be a turning point for all of them, and she wasn't willing to lose even an inch when it came to Kurosaki; be it saving him from the world, the government, or even himself.

Really, she was just too ambitious, and would probably die from overexertion.

-------------------------------------

It wasn't like he was checking up on her. Not really, anyways. He was merely keeping track of his investments. Yeah, that sounded about right, if only he could convince himself that was what was going on.

Now Kurosaki wasn't an idiot by any means, about most things anyways, but he had to admit to himself that when it came to that girl that seemed to attract trouble like wood to termites, he wasn't as clear headed about her as he usually was about everything else.

It was probably because she was so freaking determined to prove something to him about…well himself, that he kept her around. Who else could entertain him so without even trying.

At the moment though, he was annoyed at that trait of hers that attracted him to her in the first place. _That girl really had no sense of self-preservation whatsoever!_ He _knew_ she had come to the school because of him, probably trying to "help" him again, she was just that obvious. He didn't understand why she _had_ to get involve with _that_ guy though. Actually he did understand, it was in her nature to take in strays, be it Kitty-san or himself, or even a possible murderer, as long as they looked like they were lost. "_Not that he was lost"_ he assured himself with a mental shake of his head. _That girl really needed to learn to mind her own business…_

In reality though, he was quite aware that something was not right with the situation. Thinking back to the "fight" they had a couple weeks back he could still recall how she had actually accused him of not knowing how to do his job. He really did agree with her assumptions of the situation about that Sano dude, but the way she just took the guy's side totally threw him off, not to mention pissed him off.

He really hadn't meant to get all worked up about it, but that girl! Even now, thinking about it made him so angry he wanted to stalk down to that practice field and punch the guy in the face. Who was he to encroach on _his_ territory and turn her into one of those nagging whiney female dogs?! Not that he was jealous or anything, but really?! He really couldn't see what was so special about a boy who was pretty enough to be a girl.

Unfortunately, now was not the time for punching pretty boys in their pretty faces. He had work he needed to do, and would just have to entrust Yoshikawa in the care of that boy and his airheaded blonde friend until he got back. Hopefully, when he returned she would still retain a bit of her brain in that dainty head of hers.

* * *

Maidoari.


End file.
